


Moral Support

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a blogger who is in the middle of a crisis after his best friend gets dumped.  Text message typos happen, and his day takes an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Support

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying really hard to figure out how to go about this one, so it's a little different I think. For me, at least.

As I sat on my chair at my computer desk, I leaned forward and groaned into the palms of my hands. I stayed there for a moment while my room stayed silent before sitting back up, eyeing the phone I had sat down only moments before. After a moment, I turned my attention back to my laptop and brought up a new post window on my blog.

I’d kept the blog for almost a year, and while it was a good place to let out all my feelings and frustrations, I kept it completely anonymous. I didn’t give my friends names, or my enemies names and I sure as hell didn’t give my name. And people read it, and people replied with comforting words of encouragement or words to start discussions on topics that were close to me, and I felt better.

> Attention ladies and gentlemen, and every individual in between! My day has ended with a crisis, and I know it’s completely exaggerated, but I am a little nervous.
> 
> As you are well aware, especially those who have kept up with my blog for quite awhile, I am gay. Plain and simple, I love cock. However, my friends have no idea. I know they love me regardless, but I haven’t said a word to them just out of pure nervousness. I am a fucking coward, and I know it.

I glanced at my phone that still remained silent on my desk. My heart was beating in my chest loudly and I could feel my blood pulsing through my veins. I was on high alert for sure, and I don’t know why I was getting so worked up.

> Have you ever sent something to a friend with regret? Have you ever sent a typo to a friend with regret? My dear friends, gather around while I tell you a tale of my Saturday afternoon.
> 
> I was doing my homework for French II this afternoon after finishing my shift at R Diner and I received a phone call from my best friend A. Now, A has been dating this girl, who I also call A, for about six months. They actually were brilliant together, even though sometimes people thought they were related more than they were dating. They were attached at the hip for the better part of six months, and I had never seen my best friend so happy with someone. He was all smiles, and his eyes shined like the sun and it made me happy to see him that happy.
> 
> He phoned me this afternoon while I was in the middle of my homework (which is a fucking three page essay due Monday — fuck you Mr. L - A! ) and so I answered, of course. What I wasn’t expecting was to hear my best friend crying quietly on the other end. He was wrecked. I had originally thought the worst, that something happened to his grandfather, or to M, but the words that left his mouth were weak and broken and…
> 
> She had dumped him. For someone else, no less. She wouldn’t tell him who, but we knew we’d find out eventually. She dumped him and left him on his front porch just like that.
> 
> So, he called me. And cried, and cried, and cried. And I had given up at that point to TRY to concentrate on my homework because my best friend was a complete wreck. I’d never heard the guy so broken. Even after his breakup with J in high school.
> 
> But J completely deserved it, the horse-faced fuck. No one cheats on my best friend and gets away with it.
> 
> So I stayed on the line with A for hours. HOURS. I had to get up from my bed to my desk to plug in my phone cause it was dying, because he was ranting and raving about this, that and the other thing. Finally I got his mind off of the break up and onto happier things, and guys, hearing his laugh after he had been crying made my heart sing. 
> 
> After that, we finally hung up but he continued to text me, and I was slowly falling asleep with my head on the desk.

I looked at my phone once more and bit the inside of my lip. Armin had been awfully quiet after that last text I had sent him, and I was rather nervous for the outcome. It was a typo, definitely a typo. T-y-p-o.

I cleared my throat and turned back to my laptop.

> So here I am, half asleep, trying to reply to all his messages. He was thanking me for being a good friend and listening, which is ridiculous because that is what friends are supposed to do — without the need of thank yous! But he continued anyway, and I let him.
> 
> And then, between sleep and wakefulness I finally texted him with — get this:
> 
> _”i’m here if u need oral support, friend”_
> 
> …….
> 
> …………
> 
> And he hasn’t replied since! And let me tell you, I am AWAKE. I am so awake. I have never been so awake.
> 
> Today, thanks to my phone's shitty predictive text combined with me being half-asleep thanks to work and homework and phone calls, I accidentally offered my heartbroken buddy "oral support" if he ever needs it.
> 
> All in the life of E. Oh, and now my phone is finally blinking.

I gulped back the lump in my throat as I watched the screen on my phone flash in front of me. With a shaky hand, I reached up to grab it. I slid my finger across the screen to open the message from Armin as I nibbled the inside of my lip, preparing myself for the worst.

 **From: Armin**  
Oral support, you say? Is there something you are not telling me, Eren? ;)

My breath hitched slightly at the sight of the smily and I closed my eyes. I couldn’t keep this secret anymore, even if my text really had been a typo. I wasn’t going to complain if Armin really did want “oral support” more than “moral support”. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have feelings for the guy, even if he had been my best friend for nearly two decades.

 **To: Armin**  
actually, yeah. there is.

I took a lot of effort for me to hit send, but I did it as I squeezed my eyes shut. The next message came within seconds.

 **From: Armin**  
Wait, what? I’m calling you.

_No, no no no no….fuck_

The phone in my hand began buzzing incessantly and for the second time today I answered and pressed the earpiece to my ear, sighing quietly to myself.

“Armin…”

“ _What are you not telling me, Eren? I tell you everything._ ”

I sat back in my computer chair and closed my eyes, rubbing them with my free hand before pinching the bridge of my nose. I had not anticipated this conversation to be happening, especially over the phone.

“I don’t know what to say, really.” I admitted. It was true, I had no idea where to start.

I heard Armin hum quietly on the other end before finally, “ _Say it as you think it. Let it come out, pretend you’re ripping off a bandaid. You know I’m pretty good with deciphering the weird shit you say, right?_ ”

I nodded for a moment before realizing he couldn’t see me. “Yeah, true. I just, it’s something really simple to say but its something I’ve never said out loud.”

“ _Well, what does it have to do with oral support. I mean, I know you meant moral support, so I was kind of expecting you to—_ ”

“I’m gay, Armin. And—“ I paused to take a breather, as those words took everything out of me. “I mean, of course I will always give you moral support with an M, but I mean, I have always had feelings for you too so I mean, both are true, I guess and I just—“

“ _Eren…_ ”

“And I mean, I guess it’s all silly because I know you were with Jean so being nervous to tell you something like this is just silly but it’s been something I’ve been trying to figure out myself over the last year or so and I wanted to work it out on my own and I wanted to figure myself out and—“

“ _Eren, stop. You’re rambling, and it’s ridiculous. I understand the nervousness, I do. I wish you had told me sooner, though…_ ” I heard Armin trail off and sigh on the other end, leaving us in silence.

My eyes glanced back up to my laptop to see the new post screen still open. I lifted my hands up to the keyboard to type a few more words before hitting post.

> New developments at 11/10c.

“Armin?” I finally asked after posting my words for the whole world to see.

“ _It’s been a very emotional day,_ ” he finally said with a quiet laugh.

It wasn’t exactly what I was expecting but I couldn’t help the smile that made it’s way onto my face. “Well, I mean, if you need some oral support—“

“ _EREN._ ”

“—then you know where to go.”

There was a brief pause before — “ _I’m coming over._ ”

And with that, the line went dead and my eyes went wide and — shit. What the hell did I get myself into?


End file.
